Grell x Reader: Damn Ronald
by aary101
Summary: Grell makes your new life a lot more comfortable. Why does Ronald always butt I. Though? SOME LEMON


**A/N: Grell x reader sorry if beginning is a little confusing! **

**Dont hesitate to PM me with any concerns, questions, or requests! **

**WARNING : INCLUDES LEMON SCENES **

* * *

You run as fast as you can, all you can do is pray.

"Please dear god, don't let me die. I'll do anything, I would even sell my soul! Just don't let me die!"

You tripped and hit the cold, wet, hard ground with a 'thud'.

"My, my... Look who we have hear. What are you doing laying on the ground? You won't live very long if you don't get up and run." Said a calm yet evil voice.

With that, you ran. You could hear the faint foot steps of your attacker, but it sounded as if you were getting further away. You finally slowed down, your legs felt as if they were about to fall off. You hid behind a dumpster and tried to conceal your breathing. Then you heard those slow footsteps. 'Clack' 'clack' 'clack'. They droned on, for what seemed centuries when suddenly, they stopped. You squeezed your eyes tightly as you heard the creaking of the dumpster being moved. You let out a 'gasp' as you saw your attacker with a grin on his face. You felt a tear run down your right cheek. She leaned down and swiped it off your face with one finger.

"Now, now, now... Y/N -chan, no need to worry. Just give me your scythe and I'll be on my way..."

My eyes widened, "I-I don't know what you could be possibly talking about. Your nuts! I don't have a death scythe! I'm no grim reaper or something!"

Suddenly, she had an angry look on her face, "Liar! Give it to me. Let me have-"

She was cut off by what sounded like an engine or something.

"My, my, who are we? Trying to hurt one of my fellow soul reapers?"

The person gave a sly grin. He was dressed in all red and he had ravishing long hair, his outfit wasn't half bad either.

"Soul reaper..." The woman who attacked me hissed.

When I got a good look at the red haired mans weapon I noticed that it was a chainsaw. He quickly jumped and ran it through her. She let out a scream and record looking things came out around her. I 'gasped', those were the things that I saw, usually at night but still. So that's what they were.

I looked up at the red haired man, who's weapons seemed to be absorbing the records. "Um sir?"

He looked up, "Hmm?"

"What are those things? I've seen them before, in the sky!"

"So, the rumors are true then." He glanced at me, then back at his weapon. " You do have soul reaper blood in you after all."

"What do you mean!?"

He started walking over to me and I scooted back until my back was pressed firmly into the wall. He placed his index fingers on my lips.

"Shhhhhhh, no more questions for now. Please do forgive me."

The last thing I rember was a hard punch in the stomach, then everything went black.

TIME SKIP: 1 DAY LATER-

I woke up with my head spinning, I was in a well furnished bedroom that I have never seen before, (not that I have really even seen many bedrooms).

"So you're finally awake."

I jumped back in surprise hitting my head on the head board while giving a small yelp out of pain. The red haired man from earlier quickly jumped up from the chair besides the bed to examine my head. He was right above me with his hand on my head, I was blushing terribly from the close contact. When he was finished he got down and asked me if I was ok, to which I replied to with a soft yeah.

TIMESKIP: 5 HOURS LATER

Grell had asked me all of these questions about myself and had told me that my parents had abandoned me so that I wasn't killed. The reason I would have been was because my mother was a demon, and my father was a soul reaper. They were both hung because back then the rules in the two societies were a lot stricter. The reason that lady wanted me was because she thought that I had a death scythe, and she wanted it to kill demons with to try and gain immortal power, (even though her power limits were higher than of those of regular humans). So here I was, now an official member of the soul reaper society, approved by the higher ups.

Grell looked over at _, she had been staring at the same spot for 3-4 minutes. He walked over to her and shook her.

"Hey _! Wake up from the daydream of yours and snap back to reality!"

"You know something Grell? I have known I was different from the start. Everyone around me grew old and withered away while I stayed young, as if frozen in time. I just never really understood, but everyone around me seemed to, they said that I was a demon, that I was death itself. They all could see that I was basically frozen in time and shoed me away saying that I was an omen." _ looked up at Grell and gave a weak smile. "I guess that all of this information is taking its toll, and I'm just left thinking about it. That's all I guess."

"You should stop thinking about it. You're here now, that's all that matters."

He looked down at me and gave me a quick hug then started for the kitchen.

"Get ready for dinner."

I shot up and off of the couch. "Y-yeah! Yes of course!" I said running out of the room, blush plastered on my face.

TIME SKIP: 1 MONTH LATER

I was sitting side was on the couch so that my feet were up and I was leaning on Grell while reading my book. I was getting used to my new life style and was getting pretty no very comfortable with it. Grell was fingering my hair while watching tv. I set down my book and looked up at him.

"whatcha watchin'? Grell looked down at me.

"A show called 'never again'."

"Hmmmmm, sounds interesting."

I turned my hard to watch the show, after 3 or so minutes the show had a 'make out seen' I was blushing like crazy, but Grell didn't seem affected. When the guy started to unzip the girls pants I quickly turned my head to start reading again because I was far to embarrassed to keep watching. Grell noticed and quickly turned the TV off and laid my head on his lap. I put the book on my chest and looked up at him. He gave a small smirk, before I could lift my eye brow Grell gently pressed his lips on mine. My eyes were widened die to shock, but then I quickly melted into the kiss like chocolate. I gave a soft moan when he pulled away to lift me up into his lap to continue the kiss. The kiss got even more heated by the second. When the kiss turned into a French kiss I couldn't help but blush and slowly slip my hands into his shirt and feel his soft toned chest. I gave a soft moan as his hands slithered up my short. He softly played with my chest before unhooking my bra. When he did the front door suddenly burst open and we jumped away from each other panting. We both gave Ronald death glares as he slowly backed out of the room. 'Damn Ronald' I thought.


End file.
